wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Wreck-It Ralph Wiki:Blocking Policy
Blocking is the method by which administrators may technically prevent users from editing the . Blocks are used to prevent unnecessary damage or disruption, not to punish users. Blocks are sometimes used as a deterrent, to discourage whatever behavior led to the block and encourage a productive editing environment. Any user may request a block for major incidents of vandalism or disorderly conduct. Users requesting blocks should supply credible evidence of the circumstances warranting a block. Administrators are never obliged to place a block and are free to investigate the situation themselves. Because blocks may be reviewed and appealed, it is often important that the blocking and reviewing administrators each communicate with and take care to inform the other. Purpose and Goal All blocks ultimately exist to protect the project from harm, and reduce likely future problems. When lesser measures are inadequate, or problematic conduct persists, appropriate use of a block can help achieve this in four important ways: # Preventing imminent or continuing damage and disruption to . # Deterring the continuation of disruptive behavior by making it more difficult to edit. # Encouraging a rapid understanding that the present behavior cannot continue and will not be tolerated. # Encouraging a more productive, congenial editing style within community norms. For the purposes of protection and encouragement, blocks may escalate in duration to protect while allowing for the cessation of disruptive editing and the return to respected editing. Reasons for Blocking Blocks should be preventative, not punitive; it is not a means of punishment but a form of protection for the site. The following are the most common situations when blocking may be used. This is not an exhaustive list; blocking may be used in other situations, particularly situations addressed by more specific policies dealing with particular issues. Protection A user may be blocked when necessary to protect the rights, property or safety of the Diablo Wikia, its users or the public. A block for protection may be necessary in response to: *persistently making personal attacks; *making personal, professional or legal threats (including outside the Wikia site); *performing actions that place users in danger; *disclosing personal information (whether or not the information is accurate); accounts that appear to have been compromised, as an emergency measure. Disruption A user may be blocked when his or her conduct severely disrupts Wreck-It Ralph Wiki; that is, when his or her conduct is inconsistent with a civil, collegial atmosphere and interferes with the process of editors working together harmoniously to create an encyclopedia. A block for disruption may be necessary in response to: *persistent vandalism; *gross incivility; *harassment; *spamming; *edit warring *breaching the policies or guidelines Furthermore, some types of user accounts are considered disruptive and may be blocked without warning: *accounts with inappropriate usernames; *sock puppets *public or shared accounts Block Durations The duration of a block is based upon the severity of the inappropriate behavior and the user's record. Longer blocks are given to repeat offenders with high levels of disruption. First offense garners you a warning, unless your behavior is indicative of trolling or vandalism, in which case you may be blocked. A block can range from 48 hours to a month, depending on the severity of the offense. With each violation, the time for each block is increased. A user can also be permantly and indefinitely blocked if he or she is significantly disruptive. Unblocking Blocked users can appeal their blocks by emailing an administrator or making a statement on their talk page (which even blocked users have the ability to edit). A user may not necessarily be unblocked because of their plea. Except in cases of unambiguous error, administrators should not undo other administrators' blocks without prior discussion. Notes *This page heavily references Wikipedia's Blocking Policy.